Lityania, The Envious
Lityania, The Envious, better known as Envy, is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Twilight Crystal 2. As one of Mother's Children of Sin, she was a tragic poverty-stricken victim of the Endless War that plagued the world of Twilight Crystal's setting for more than 1000 years. After meeting her death at her own hand as a product of disgust and crushing jealousy, she found herself resurrected soon after by the awoken Mother, who uses her in her troupe to bring a colossal change to the newly peaceful world... In DCI, Envy fights on the side of Madness. Appearance Rather short for a Canidine, Lityania is a petite and pretty girl with short orchid hair and light violet eyes. She is very vain and superficial, and as a part of the powers gifted to her from Mother's Crystal powers, she changes her outfits often. Her default outfit is a sleeveless red blazer with golden buttons over a long and wide black dress. When in battle, she changes the black dress to tight-fitting black pants. Story 7th Cycle= |-| 9th Cycle= |-| 10th Cycle= Battle Envy Duelist of Grandeur – Eludes the enemy through traps and lies before closing in for the final blow. ---- Lityania the Envious is, for all intents and purposes, a frail teenage girl wholly unsuitable for battle. Through the good graces of Mother and her own death/rebirth, however, the girl now known as Envy gained the power of the Aura Crystal, and uses it almost entirely for her playstyle as a Duelist of Grandeur. She has very few HP attacks that are, for the most part, only usable in extreme close range, an obstacle which she can overcome only through her complex and expansive Brave moveset. Her main tactics involve creating traps and illusions that distract or distress the enemy, and attacking in their moment of weakness. While other such characters like Vainia may use these traps in tandem with their attacking to build a vicious offense/reliable defense, Envy has no such secondary skills to fall back on, and must entrust the entirety of her victory on these traps, distractions, and escape mechanisms. As such, she is a very technical character with high risks, but with very skillful use of her Crystalline traps, she can achieve victory with little to no resistance. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Envy's EX Mode is Fate of the Envious. Her clothes become light-blue in color and her hair grows much longer. With the EX Burst, Envy gains the effects of Regen, Crystal of the Envious, and Satellite Delusions. Crystal of the Envious strengthens the effects of all her Crystal-based brave attacks, and increases the power of all her clone-based attacks. Satellite Delusions allows her to automatically create Ten Kings-esque clones whenever she double jumps (much like the explosions behind Kuja in his EX Mode). Envy's EX Burst is Until the End of My Desires... Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: The World I Wished For, originally Crushed and Scarred *''World Map Theme: *''Normal Battle: Underworld Illusion, originally Determination *''Boss Battle: Indestructible Self-Delusion, originally Heritage of Successor *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs Sloth: Lost Lingering Dreams, originally Poker Face'' *''Vs Pride: Triumphs of Desire, originally Last Battle (RS3)'' *''Vs Divina: Infinite Outcomes, originally GAZE IT *''Vs Kaliriya: Those Left Neglected Stage Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters Category:Twilight Crystal characters